


Revive

by Irathgo



Series: Fallen Heroes [4]
Category: Fallen Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Fallen Heroes, OC, Whump, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irathgo/pseuds/Irathgo
Summary: NightAngel and the Heroes got themselves into a tight spot against the villains.With Danielle, Jack, Chris and Alley out of commission, Tyler made the choice to protect them and heal them, without thinking about the consequences of his actions.
Series: Fallen Heroes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022500





	1. Revive

The ground shook. Tyler struggled to keep his balance, stumbling back, protecting his face with one arm. He was in trouble and by the looks of things so was Danielle and her heroes. Before he could recover something exploded again. This one much bigger than the previous one. 

Something slammed into Tyler's chest and sent him flying. The next explosion's shock wave slammed him into a building. 

He fell to the ground, stars and galaxies dancing in front of his eyes. Darkness threatened at the corners of his vision. His chest felt like it had been crushed, as he struggled to draw each breath. 

The silence rang loudly in his ears and he blinked rapidly to clear his vision. 

Tyler stared at the dust and debris that hung in the air. He could barely see anything around him. Slowly he got to his feet. With the impact against the building, he felt a few bones snapping. 

Pain shot through his as his body started healing, nearly causing him to crumble back to the ground. The only thing he could hear was his own wheezing breath. 

He coughed painfully, pressing a hand against his chest. 

When he could finally breath again, he started looking around and cussed. He couldn't recognise anything around him. The entire area, a whole block of building around him were ripped to shreds, levelled with the ground. Chunks of mortar, brick and plaster fell to the ground from the damaged buildings outside the levelled area. 

He was basically standing on the edge of a giant crater. 

For a few seconds all he could do was to stare at the destruction around him. He's seen some bad things, but this one took the cake so far. Slowly his eyes started searching the area. 

Danielle and her heroes should have been about in the middle of the explosion. 

His eyes found a small group standing on the other side of the crater. Deamon, DreamSeeker, Kresh and two more that he couldn't make out. It was obvious that Deamon was the leader of the group. DreamSeeker was taking a huge risk to follow the man, since Tyler would have killed him the previous time they met if it weren't for Danielle. Kresh on the other hand was a different matter. He was the one that cause the explosions. 

"...night..."

Tyler startled, quickly looking away from the destruction in front of him, eyes searching for the sources of the voice.

"...night..."

He closed his eyes for a moment, covering his ears with his hands. It helped slightly with the white noise in his head. He swallowed a few times and then opened his eyes again. The ringing finally stopped.

"NightAngel"

He flinched when the voice came from almost right next to him. Blinking he looked over in the direction the voice came from. A few feet to his side, was Vic. The girl was covered in blood, dust and debris. Her eyes were open and focused on him. 

It took Tyler a moment before he realised that maybe he should help her and not just stand there and stare. Shaking his head, he stumbled towards her. 

"Siren" he muttered when he reached her "Are you alright?"

Tyler sank down on his knees next to her, making sure not to touch her. He did not trust her power. It was dangerous to someone like him that tried not to get close to anyone. 

"Night..." Vic coughed "Please... help them... help the... others..."

Tyler flinched slightly back, away from her before he clenched his jaw and carefully started digging the girl out. He was careful not to touch her at all. So the moment she caught his wrist, he completely froze.

"Please..." Vic begged "NightAngel... Please, we need your help"

He pulled his wrist from her grip. "Don't hype me" he muttered and carefully helped her out of the last of the rubble.

"Where are the others?"

Tyler shook his head. "I don't know" he said, pulling slightly away from the girl, he had to resist the urge to move even further away from her. A shiver ran down his spine and his head snapped up. Eyes narrowed at Deamon and his group. "We need to do something, before they..." his voice trailing off. 

"Or they will destroy everything around us?" Vic said softly.

"Or else we will all be dead" Tyler growled, hands balling into fists "And then there wouldn't be anyone to stop them"

"Then help me find the others" Vic begged. 

Tyler ignored her and lifted his hands, palms up. The air around them rippled as his force field came into existence, clearing the air from the last of the dust. 

Vic gasped, while Tyler just dropped his hands. He did not have to look to know what happened. When he finally looked, his eyes quickly found, Danielle, Jack, Chris and Alley, all on the ground. Not moving. 

Hesitantly he reached out towards them, feeling for their life-force. 

A bolt of blinding pain shot through his arm and he jerked back, eyes going wide. He cradled his arm against his chest, clenching his jaw to stop himself from making a sound. 

"What did you do to them?" he hissed, glaring at Deamon.

He watched as the man grinned, not saying a word.

"And who said that he'd the one that did anything?" another voice asked, which turned out to the Kresh "Do not underestimate the rest of us"

Tyler's eyes flickered to DreamSeeker and the man shrank away from him, almost hiding behind Kresh. He probably had flash backs of what happened the last time they met. 

Fury burned through him, his blood starting to boil. He could feel his power edging on going out of control in a fury driven rage. 

"NightAngel" Vic said quietly next to him "Calm down, you cannot do this alone"

Tyler clenched his jaw and nodded, but did not take his eyes from Deamon and his group. 

"And just before" Deamon said, speaking for the first time "I will make you watch as they die, right in front of you. And you will not be able to do anything to protect them or save them. All that and as you break down, I will take you apart limb by limb"

The entire time Tyler had managed to avoid looking the man in the eye. And the moment he met Deamon's eyes, he knew that he made a mistake, let his guard down. Within seconds he could already feel the paralysis setting in. 

Deamon grinned as he watched Tyler. "My dear NightAngel" he said "You are really going to enjoy what I have planned for you. Because all you would be able to do is stand there and watch"

Tyler let out a frustrated growl as he struggled against Deamon's paralysis. He struggled against the paralysis, slowly releasing his power. Piece by piece, he pushed against it. 

"I've had enough..." he hissed "Siren... Give me a boost..."

Vic looked at him with surprise, but then noticed how he was trembling, barely able to move. There was something about it, power hung around him. Then she nodded and reached towards him with her power.

Tyler gasped as power flowed through him. He took a deep breath, turning his attention to Danielle and the others. 

Power exploded from Deamon, slamming into Tyler, forcing him to take a few steps back. Poison miasma started to form around Deamon's feet, moving towards Danielle and the others. 

Tyler growled under his breath and fury burned through him again.

"Leave them... ALONE!"

Power burst through Tyler in silvery streams. His head tilted back and he screamed. He could feel the pain from Danielle and the others, their broken bones, the lacerations and torn muscles, internal bleeding and ruptured organs.

This time Tyler let go of his tight grip over his power, letting his power flow freely through him, unchecked, boosted by Vic's abilities. He reached for the heroes' life-force, pulling them from the darkness, keeping them from the edge. 

Life-force manipulation. 

His price? Using his own remaining life-force, giving up years of his own life. 

Tyler cussed. He needed more power. So he pulled even more on Vic boosting abilities. She was the only one capable of doing something like that. Or cut you off from your power. 

The silvery streams of light twisted through the air. They ripped through his chest before shooting out to the fallen heroes, connecting all of them to Tyler. 

Pain ripped through him. He could feel every single injury of the heroes. Slowly he felt their injuries healing, bones snapped back into place, skin knitted together, bleeding stopped and everything returned to what it should be.

And Tyler screamed. He drew on more of his life-force, his vision turning white. It felt as if his body was being torn apart by the power. Every single old injury flamed back into existence for a blinding moment. Thrown in with his own injuries were those of the heroes he was now connected to. 

Vic could only stare at the light show bursting from NightAngel. She could feel him using more and more of his power, drawing on hers as well. The amount he used, was staggering. He was busy draining her completely. 

The power wrapped around NightAngel as she watched and then he scream. It echoed in the air, flowing with that staggering amount of power. His hair whipped around him, the power pulling on his clothes like a storm raging around him in all its fury.

The maelstrom of power, forced her to step back. 

She covered her face, looking towards Danielle and the others. Slowly the streams of silvery light lifted them from the rubble, holding them in the air a few feet above from the ground. NightAngel's power connecting them all together. 

"You'll kill yourself, NightAngel" Deamon called out "They are not worth it"

NightAngel's hands lifted slightly. Vic could feel the strain he placed on his body to keep his power going, to keep himself from completely draining her. She glanced at him again, startled to see the blood dripping from his ears and the blood tears falling from his eyes. 

A creature rose from the ground next to Deamon's feet. It growled and then shot forward, towards NightAngel. 

The NightAngel lifted one hand towards the creature without looking. It slammed into nothing and got flung back the way it came. The small exchange broke his concentration.

The injured heroes dropped to the ground as the power holding them disappeared. NightAngel sank down to one knee as his power disappeared, leaving him gasping for breath. 

Tyler gasped, pressing his hand against his chest, that completely drained him, exhausted him. He could taste blood and smell it, even his vision was tinted red. 

Slowly he looked up. Danielle and the others were getting back onto their feet. A slight smile formed on his face, not that anyone would be able to see it beneath the mask. Which was a good thing, since the NightAngel smile were threatening to come out.

For a moment the world around him dimmed. The only thing that kept him from crumbling to the ground was Vic's hand. He did not even notice when she placed it on his shoulder. 

He looked over at Danielle. She watched him for a moment before turning to face Deamon and his group. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, he struggled to keep the pain under control as it threatened to overwhelm his senses. It started as exhaustion that hit him like a fist to the gut, driving his breath away, followed by pins and needles in his hands and feet. A shiver ran through him as the pins and needles disappeared. 

That was then the pain slammed into him, driving him to his knees as he gasped. 

A hand caught his shoulder, stopping him from crumbling to the ground completely. 

"Easy there, Night" a voice belonging to Chris, Banshee said "I guess we need to thank you again for saving us"

The pain was now so overwhelming that it felt as if his soul was being torn from his body, while his body was being torn apart. He was having trouble holding on to consciousness. Slowly he lifted his head, he could barely make out some of the fighting going on, although it all sounded far away from him.

A sudden screech sounded in the distance, but it could have been from fight next to him for all the white noise and rushing in his ears. Chris could scream his head of and he'd probably not hear it.

Something touched his arm. It burned and he tried to pull away, but did not have the strength anymore. He gasped. The air burned his throat and it felt like he tried swallowing nails. Sounds bombarded his ears.

"...nights..."

The voice bounced around inside his head.

"...sngel..." 

Tyler blinked a few times, suddenly staring up at the blue sky and not the fight. When did that happen?

"Night!"

He blinked again. Vic's face appeared in his field of vision. He tried to speak, but couldn't get his mind to focus enough.

Vic snapped her fingers in front of NightAngel's eyes, but he did not react. He just stared unfocused up at the sky, barely conscious. 

"Siren" Danielle asked as she landed next to Vic, Chris and NightAngel "What just happened?"

Vic glanced up at her where she was kneeling next to NightAngel. "I'm not sure... but I think he... he stopped you from dying..." her voice trailed off and she bit her lip. 

Shocked silence followed.

"He exhausted his power" Vic said, turning her attention back to NightAngel "And used up most of mine... I don't know what he did, but he saved all of you"

Danielle nodded and knelt next to NightAngel. He was trembling, his breathing coming in short laboured gasped, that was fading fast. Blood ran from his ears, the blue eyes bloodshot, staring out at nothing as bloody tears ran from the corner of his eyes. 

"NightAngel" Danielle said softly and for a moment she considered taking his mask of "Can you hear me?"

NightAngel did not react.

"Damn you, Night.." she muttered under her breath, before checking his pulse. She could barely feel it racing. 

"FireStorm..." Vic whispered, her voice trembling "I think he stopped... breathing..."

Danielle looked at NightAngel, the blue eyes were closed, his chest stopped moving, the gasping breaths stopped. Without warning, his eyes snapped open and he shot up, gasping, blinking rapidly, clutching his chest. 

The group of heroes all stared at him, eyes wide. 

Tyler groaned as he finally got his breath back, doubling over. His head spun, ears rang and his chest felt constricted, making it hard to breath, it felt like an elephant sat on his chest. Glancing down at his hands, he noticed they were trembling.

"Don't.. ever... ask me... to do that... again.." he gasped, flinching when he noticed how close Danielle was to him and pushed her away from him. He lifted a hand, glaring at Jack when it looked like he was going to say something. 

"Just don't..." he snapped, his voice still raspy, rubbing his eyes. They felt like someone throw sand in them. When he noticed his hand trembled, he frowned again. 

"NightAngel"

Tyler looked at Danielle with a flat expression. "What?"

She glared back at him. "What did you do?"

"Saved your sorry asses" he snapped hoarsely "Again"

"We did not need your help" Jack said.

"Oh is that so?" Tyler asked sarcastically, as he got to his feet "So now winning means lying half dead, face down on the ground?"

He swayed slightly on his feet, pulling away when it looked like Chris wanted to steady him, all but growling at them. 

"Back off" he snapped at them, feeling nausea rise in the back of his throat. His vision also did not want to focus on anything, he was in trouble if he did not get away from them. 

"We are trying to help you" Chris said almost managing to sound calm.

"Well go and help someone else" Tyler grumbled, he tapped his earpiece "Annabelle, I'm on my way back, make sure everything is ready"

With that he turned and left the heroes on the edge of the crater.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of Tyler using his life-force manipulation. Tyler knew that there would be a price to pay for using that power. But there was no more going back. He had to pay the price now.

Tyler's hand trembled as he opened the door that led from the NightAngel bunker to the mansion. He did not think that he could feel any worse when he left the heroes, but apparently he was wrong.

First of all he felt like he had the worst case of flu of his entire life. Secondly every single part of his body felt like it's been hammered on by a giant with anger management issues. Thirdly he was tired, even his tired was tired. 

And everything hurt.

"Welcome back Master Tyler"

Tyler nodded as he closed the door behind him. "Hey, Arthur" he muttered as he turned back, shutting his eyes tightly for a second before looking at the old man. 

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" Tyler said softly "I'm just really tired today. Deamon nearly levelled an entire city block with his friend Kresh. It was exhausting to take care of that mess"

"I heard about it on the news" Arthur said "Now why don't you go take a bath and go to bed. You look terrible"

"Sheesh, thanks Arthur. Don't pulled any punches would you"

The old man just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Master Tyler" he said "You should leave that to the children"

Tyler snorted. "Please make sure River doesn't wake me up" he said and started towards the stairs. If he stayed any longer, he was sure his body would just give in and he'd turn into a sick pile of bones on the floor.

"Will do, Master Tyler"

Tyler waved back at Arthur as he walked, ignoring the worried look on the old man's face. His room was dark when he finally finished taking a bath, he did not really feel any better. Groaning he fell down on the bed, curling up on his side, eyes closed. 

His body felt heavy and sluggish. If anything happened now that needed the NightAngel, they would just have to deal with it, without him, because he couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore.

Slowly he drifted of. A shiver ran through his body, but before he could register it, he was asleep.

***

Both Arthur and River stopped when they heard the crash from upstairs. The two looked up in the direction of Tyler's room. Neither have seen him since he came home the previous day. 

"Um, Arthur" River said slowly "Do you think Tyler's alright?"

"Maybe we should go check up on him" 

River nodded and followed the old man up the stairs to Tyler's room. They knocked, but no answer. There came a soft groan from inside before they heard a scratch and another crash, almost like someone falling. 

"Master Tyler, I'm coming in" Arthur said and opened the door. 

Inside the room was dark, the curtains drawn with no lights on so Arthur turned on the lights and froze for a moment.

"Tyler!" River yelled and ran over to where Tyler lay on the floor. 

Arthur quickly followed, kneeling next to the young man. His face was pale, but cheeks flushed with a fever that Arthur could feel even without touching him. 

"Arthur, what's wrong with him?" River asked, glancing up at the old man.

Arthur just shook his head. "I do not know yet" he said "Now why don't you help me so that we can get him onto the bed?"

River nodded and carefully the two carried Tyler to his bed. 

Tyler groaned and coughed, but did not wake up. He shivered, curling up on his side. 

"Master River" Arthur said quietly "Please go get a cloth and a bowl of cold water. We need to get his fever down"

River glanced at Tyler for a moment before he quickly ran out of the room. Arthur watched the boy go, before turning back to Tyler. He quickly checked to make that Tyler did not have some kind of injury that hasn't healed yet, when he found nothing, he pulled back. A frown formed on his face. 

"What did you do, Master Tyler?" he asked quietly. 

The door opened and River ran inside again, with the bowl and cloth. "Here you go" he said handing the items to Arthur before climbing onto Tyler's bed "Did you find anything wrong with him?"

Arthur just shook his head. "No, this could just be the flu or a cold or something like that" he said as he placed the cloth on Tyler's forehead "We will see a bit later"

River bit his lip and nodded. 

Tyler started coughing again. The sound ripped through his chest in a painful, wheezing way.

The old man frowned and then pulled back. After a few hours, the fever still haven't gone down yet. Arthur and River took turns taking care of Tyler. Late that evening Tyler's eyes flickered open slightly. 

"...Arthur..." he groaned, pressing his hand against his chest. It hurt to breath. A sharp pain that stabbed right through his chest into his back. Even his body hurt. Even though he was sure that he's been asleep for a while, it was still painful. 

"Master Tyler" Arthur said, sitting back "Finally decided to wake up, have we?"

Tyler closed his eyes again. "What happened?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"River and I found you passed out on the floor"

"Oh... Sorry Arthur..."

"What happened yesterday?"

Tyler pressed his hand against his head for a moment. "Nothing much..." he muttered "Just the usual of saving the bloody heroes"

"And you are sure that's all that happened?" the old man asked, with a raised eyebrow "Because I'm sure that a normal day wouldn't cause you to suddenly become this sick"

"Caught a bug or something..." Tyler groaned "My head feels terrible... I feel sick..."

"Well you look like death" a small voice said from the door.

Tyler's eyes flickered towards the boy. "Hey Brat" he growled before coughing again before groaning at the sharp stabbing pain in his chest. 

"What happened?" River asked as he climbed onto the bed. 

Tyler slowly sat up. His body hurt, every movement he made caused new waves of aches and pains to wash over him. He sneezed and groaned, leaning forward, dropping his head into his hands. 

It felt like there was a elephant sitting on his chest, like he could not breathe in completely. 

"Arthur.... I feel sick" he groaned, sneezed and let out pained moan. 

The old man frowned slightly before he got up. "I'll get the medicine" he said and nodded at River "Make sure he doesn't get up"

River nodded and almost flinched when Tyler started coughing again. "That sounds like it hurts" he said.

Tyler breathed out and slowly sat up, pressing his hand against his chest. "It does" he muttered and lay back down, closing his eyes. He was so tired and his head hurt, coughing hurt, breathing hurt, everything hurt.

He felt River patting him on the shoulder. The boy's hand felt cold against his skin. 

River watched Tyler's head rolled to the side as he fell asleep again. His brother looked so pale, small beads of sweat ran down the side of his face. He'd cough ever now and then, while his breathe wheezed through this chest. A shiver ran through Tyler body and he let out a pained groan. 

"He's asleep again?" Arthur asked as he stepped into the room again. 

"Yeah" River whispered "It looks like he's having trouble breathing, like it hurts"

Arthur sighed and nodded. He walked over and handed River the box of medicine before leaning over Tyler. His lips had a slight blue tinge to them. "He need more oxygen" the old man said "Did he say anything about not being able to breath?"

River shook his head. "No"

The old man nodded. "I'm going to get the oxygen tank and mask" he said "We'll have to give him an IV"

"He's not going to like that" River muttered. 

"He doesn't have a choice" with that Arthur left again. It only took him a few minutes before he returned and started with his set up. First was the oxygen and then the IV. 

Tyler struggled to open his eyes. There was something over his nose. It felt annoying, but it made breathing easier. When he finally opened his eyes, everything looked blurred. His head did not feel like it was going to explode any more and the weight were gone from his chest. 

"Hey Sky" a to loud voice said, causing Tyler to flinch. 

"Not so loud, you brat" he groaned, voice muffled by the mask over his face. 

River's face popped up next to the bed before he scrambled onto it. Tyler reached for the mask, but the boy caught his wrist, patting his hand in a patronizing way. 

"No, don't do that" the boy said "Arthur said he'll take your head off if you try to do it"

The corner of Tyler's mouth pulled up into a slight smile. "Alright..." he muttered "Only because the old man will beat my ass"

River laughed. "You were out for three days" he said "You were really sick. Arthur even put you on an IV"

Tyler nodded slightly. "I feel better" he muttered "Where's Arthur?"

"Went out shopping"

"I'm gonna go back to sleep..." he said, his voice already slowly fading away.


End file.
